The Project
by FlorCrest
Summary: The Laramie Project Moisés Kaufman makes Tommy and Tommy's inner half go insane with the desire to protect ! Merton's in an unhealthy relationship with a VERY ATTRACTIVE Af Am male named Shane ! And It's better inside than my explanation \o/ Enjoy!
1. So the Project Begins

Please review.

I do not own the characters of Big Wolf on Campus, but I do own Shane

Remember Enjoy

**_Warning Tommy's wolf is maturing and insane !_**

-

It was about a year, approximately a year and two months, before the Pleasantville State University's production of the _Laramie Project_ that Merton J. Dingle expressed his attraction to males rather he "came out of the closet." He assembled Tomas "Tommy" Dawkins and Loriele "Lori" Baxter into the Lair and began his declaration, which was quite swift, but extended with stutters and twiddled thumbs.

Merton J. Dingle began hesitantly, "… I apologize for inconveniencing everyone…"

Tomas Dawkins instinctively sensed that there was something askew in Merton J. Dingle's life; he did not require the spirit of the wolf to recognize the problem, for it was in his best friend's monotonic, robotic auditorium speech. Before Merton J. Dingle continued Tomas Dawkins and Loriele Baxter harmoniously, anxiously, and rather agitatedly stated, "Merton just say what you have to say!"

Merton J. Dingle nervously smiled and nodded, "Well, I guess it all began on a humid summer day when I was fourteen… or fifteen years old, no… I was thirteen-"

"Merton" Loriele Baxter warned in a soft groan

"Right, right… Sorry guys. It's just that this has been on my mind for years… I bottled up everything these feelings everything for years. Drowning them out with fantasy, Gothicism, Lori, sirens, Hathor, Macha, Cerridwen, Don, Branwen, Bente—all right I'll stop," Merton ended his tangent on Celtic, Greek, and Japanese goddesses and Lori when his friends cocked impatient eyebrows at him, "but…" He sighed

Tomas Dawkins' inner wolf detected Merton J. Dingle's inner distress and instantaneously sympathy and compassion seeped into his eyes.

"I'm not living for anyone I'm living for myself. . . right?"

"Uh yes~ you are" Loriele Baxter stated as if she was stating 'duh.' "Merton what is this all about?" She stretched and roamed the Lair languidly grazing her hand across the numerous amounts of potions, concoctions, and serums placed on his shelves

A silence spawned in the Lair until Merton J. Dingle stated, "I'm attracted to men" he stated it slowly, uneasy, but with more confidence and a fixed composure he announced, "I'm gay." And inner and outer relief washed over him.

Tomas Dawkins peered at Merton J. Dingle with a mixture of emotions in his clouded hazel eyes, his tongue slid on his teeth searching for words. Tomas Dawkins had given into the stereotype that "all gay men were coming onto straight men," but he oddly wanted Merton to. . . he wasn't sure what he wanted Merton to do. . . He lowered his eyes and clamped onto his tongue assuming Merton was expressing his affection to him. It burned in his stomach to hope (or was it a homophobic assumption) that Merton was expressing his affection.

Loriele Baxter said the unimaginable filling laughter into the blankness, "_So _I am officially attracted to you now because you're unavailable." The night ended with opening stories, humor, and strengthened friendships.

-

But the University's production recreated Merton's "coming out story" in Tommy's mind, but accompanied with this memory were thoughts of Merton's strife at Pleasantville High School. Near the end Tommy replaced Merton J. Dingle with Matthew Wayne Shepard and this vision placed Tommy on edge.

Fortunately, the group flooded the backseats of the auditorium (grateful that their latest adventure didn't prevent them from seeing the University's production of the _Laramie Project_) because while pupils and faculty members applauded, Tommy gripped the arms of his chair carving his elongating nails into the wood. 'How can a person be so cruel? Why would someone ever want to hurt a person because they're gay!' sweat lingered in Tommy's thickening eyebrows. Unmerciful, unnecessary acts of violence flourished in Tommy's mind causing the wolf's want to surface to protect, 'will they hurt Merton?' Merton peered over at Tommy noticing he was not clapping, but Merton soon realized his best friend was distressed and tense. Merton leaned over and whispered, "Are you all right Tommy?"

Merton was greeted with fierce golden eyes, which answered his question. Merton streamed his fingers over Tommy's hand soothingly and began to chant a haiku by Robert Craig,

"black eyes chisel the stars –

for a moment

freedom"

A low, audible growl was the response to Merton's haiku.

"No not working? Shoot I've been saving that one for months now… I guess you're into scenic-"

"Mer—ton ple-a-se" Tommy snarled annoyed between clenched burgeoning teeth

"O' right …how about? Let's see… I know! How about this:

Among twenty snowy mountains,

The only moving thing

Was the eye of the blackbird"

(Wallace Stevens' _Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Blackbird_

The haiku did not help! Tommy envisioned Merton as the blackbird searching for help because a cruel, ruthless homophobe abandoned him to suffer.

Tommy's ears grew pointed and he began to tremble; he stumbled out of the auditorium viciously, jotting to a safe haven, the bathroom. He clenched onto the sink to stabilize himself from the agonizing transformation. He gazed deep into the mirror peering past himself and into the eyes of the werewolf.

"Calm down… calm… down... Merton's al…l right… He's fine" Tommy's lips were quivering underneath the wolf's need to surface. 'But he isn't all right. Is he all right?' All of the images of Tim and Travis shoving him into a closet, his locker, or in barren classrooms strangled Tommy's 'Merton's all right.' And visions of his old and new teammates calling Merton a: faggot, fairy, freaker, homo, weirdo, pixie, annihilated his 'calm down.'

Merton entered the bathroom astonished to see Tommy taller, hairier, growing a muzzle, and beyond wolfing-out. 'Holy dark forces! This never happened before' Merton immediately locked the door. Tommy gazed at Merton with burning golden eyes, for a moment Merton hesitated as if he didn't know Tommy.

"If any one hurts you I'll snap them" Tommy grunted, "like a twig! I'll kill them. If they hurt you!" Tommy gripped onto the edge of the sink as a pain ricocheted off the walls of his body and he yelled, almost roared.

Merton finally understood why Tommy was wolfing-out, originally he had thought Tommy found the girl on stage attractive and maybe was "relieving" himself, but this was different past masturbating.

"Tommy this isn't you, you're not a vicious killer besides big guy I'm fine…"

"No!" Tommy stated baring his teeth

Merton flinched; his shoulders tensed. Tommy sensed his fear, smelled his fear, and saw fear burgeoning into Merton's cobalt eyes. 'Shit. This isn't me. I'm scaring him. This isn't me' Tommy scrambled into the bathroom and sat on the toilet trying to shake the consistent, persistent rage. Merton followed Tommy into the bathroom stall, both analyzed one another's features until Merton broke the silence and the eye contact with his movements.

He grabbed tissue raveling it around his hands over and over again, "you could have gotten caught Tommy… You need to calm down… All right? _I_ should be _worrying_ about _you_. We don't want a mad scientist named... What's a good mad scientist's name... I don't know Margo finding you. Then he'll do God knows what… Probably, do some excruciating tests. Test after test only to extract some blood and make some type of serum or concoction… to you know make his minions werewolves. Vicious, maniacal werewolves… then he'll kill you and-" Tissue wasn't only in Merton's hand, but accumulating on the floor.

Tommy silenced Merton with a question, "You're afraid of me aren't you?"

Merton winced at that, then came over to his friend who was trembling slightly, "No… no"

"I smell it on you"

"You caught me...You're right… you smell fear on me." Merton lowered his head, he ripped the tissues that was trailing behind him and brought it to Tommy's brows and stroked gently, "I'm not afraid of you… I'm afraid I won't be able to help you anymore, you know calm you… Not even my clever folly and haikus could calm the wolf in you"

"No…I… Merton I just… The _Laramie Project_ and people always hurt you… and! Kill them! I swear. I don't want to see you like that. If they ever-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down buddy… A logorrhea isn't going to help me understand why you wolfed-out like this. I'm guessing you didn't really look in the mirror"

Tommy sighed, relaxing, "The _Laramie Project_ just made me really angry. I started thinking of all the people who have been bullying you. Then I thought about the white fence and blood and the haiku… You all alone hurt in the mountains"

'Note to self don't use that haiku again' Merton thought out loud

"I don't want to see you hurt ever…" Tommy snarled all over again, "You're my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do if-"

"Tommy..." Merton was oddly at a loss of words, he just continued to wipe Tommy's face until he 'de-wolfed, un-wolfed… De-wolfed…' It wasn't the time to think of words, Tommy's inner wolf was maturing and not much of a puppy anymore making it harder for Tommy to control Merton speculated.

"Are you better now?" Merton said softly

"Y—ye...yes" Tommy stated between erratic breaths.

"Good. Hugs?" Merton said playfully

Tommy chuckled, "Yea sure Merton I wouldn't mind a hug"

They hugged closely. A hug that resembled a connection between lost brothers.

Then Merton's hand patted Tommy's back rapidly ruining the sentimental moment, which could have developed, with his quarks, "Aww wolfy really cares for me"

Tommy let go and smiled, "Wolfy? Wolfy? That sounds too cute and cuddly... I prefer big guy over _wolfy_. Shane is really doing a number on you. Soon you'll have bleach blonde hair and be wearing pink or somethin'"

"Heh heh. Pink _is_ the new black" Merton falsely laughed, but his acting was too good to be detected by Tommy's sensitive ears, "Shane's doing much more"

-

After Tommy and Merton's brotherly hug they returned to the theatre; Tommy's arm was thrown illustriously around Merton's shoulder. Lori became whelmed that Tommy calmed and she was grateful of Merton's decision to attend Pleasantville State University.

But her appreciation and exuberance vanished in the appearance of curiosity, "What the hell happened to you Tommy?" Her general low voice was raised an octave higher

Tommy removed his arm from Merton's shoulder and streamed his fingers in his lengthening hair, "Well. . ."

Merton's hands were in motion and Tommy and Lori knew that Merton was on a digression, "The inner wolf a natural predator of the night also has a gentler side, a side that we rarely see."

Tommy lightly plucked Merton's ear in defense

"It is a side that is a companion, a leader." Merton approached his best friends from behind and wrapped thin arms around their shoulders, "A Protector."

"But there was no danger present." Lori positioned her statement as a question

"The inner wolf mistook-"

Tommy reproached the question in layman's terms, "Some of my ideas just went crazy. I thought of all of Merton's bullies and I compared Merton to Matthew Shepard and that idea had the wolf more than freaked out so"

Lori nodded, her intuitiveness settled in, "I see"

Tommy clasped his hands together, "_So _let's grab some lunch. Your bus arrives in three hours, right?" He rubbed them together and peered at Merton and Lori, "I can go for some chicken… Even some bacon too"

"Yes my bus arrives at…" Lori observed her silver colored watch, "Six. We have a little more than three hours"

"Let's go to the Student Center. You can meet Shane! He should be at the Center because he goes to these meetings and stuff"

_**Constructive Criticism Adored**_


	2. Shane's

_Please rate_

_Please review_

_And please enjoy_

**_Warning Shane is an asshole ! _Merton gets real tired, real fast !**

-

The group walked through the Arts Department's gallery. Merton noted that Shane was sensitive about his appearance, causing Lori to exchange a glance at Tommy with a raised eyebrow wondering if Shane was unattractive, Tommy smiled at her, a silent warning for her to be patient. They arrived at the Student Center and ordered their meals, Tommy ordered a chicken and beef cheese burger with extra bacon, Merton ordered humus on an herb wrap, and Lori order a salad. Before their orders were up Shane appeared behind Merton with an index finger over his lips the universal sign for silence.

Tommy and Lori exchanged another glance when Shane's smooth brown hands crept over Merton eyes.

'Shane's so handsome' Lori immediately thought. Shane's lips were full, but an innocent pout was its structure, and his eyes were light brown, almond colored; but close to hazel. He was tall well beyond six feet, a feminine physique hinted at every meander of his body, but his hands, facial structure and eyes were masculine.

"O' joy I love guessing games!" Merton's squeal caused Lori to exit her ogle, "Well, Tommy and Lori are over there, so that only leaves one person, but then again there is Terrence from Fantasy Theatre or Jilien from Medi-evil Chat" Merton squirmed in his seat from the possibilities

Shane leaned close to Merton's neck, "Nope sweety" Shane's voice was seductive and low

Merton shivered with an 'oou.' Shane released Merton and eased his lips to Merton's pale skin.

"Lori this is Shane, Shane Lori"

"So this is the famous Loriele Baxter. Delightful" Shane's eyes trailed Lori's face, "Merton talks about you all the time"

"O' does he?" Lori forwarded herself to hear more of what Merton had to say, "Please tell me. What does he say?"

A conniving smile appeared on Shane face, "Just that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shane's eyes were intense, but seared with mischief, "What is that suppose to mean?" Lori stated again her fist flailing in Merton's face

"B-b-but he said it!" Merton grasped Shane's pink collar. Their faces drew close, "Protect me! She throws a mean punch. And my delicate arms can not handle such abuse" Merton's arms wrapped around Shane's neck dramatically causing a clandestine smile to roll on Shane's lips

"So~ Shane did you get all of your courses? Freshmans get the last of the bunch. Lucky you're a- junior"

Shane turned his attention to Tommy; he placed his elbow on the table, and rested his head on his hand appearing bored, "Courses. . . Mhm yes I did." He fiddled with his pink collar and drew circles on the table.

"What courses are you taking Tommy?" Merton excitedly questioned, "Any classes with me? Lets see I am taking a special topics course Gothic Japanese Literature, an-and there's advance Physics-" Merton suddenly jumped shaking the table. He gazed, open mouthed, at Shane.

Tommy noticed the sudden jump and eyed Shane, "I doubt I'll be in any of _your _courses Merton. All I know is I'm taking Geology 103 or _Rocks for Jocks_ an easy 4.0"

Merton only smiled, all of the sudden quiet. He lowered his head peering at the possessive hand on his thigh.

"Freaker what was the rest of your courses?"

"Do you have to call him that Lori?" Tommy stated with clenched fist

"I was only- All right all right no need to get all temperamental Tommy calm down damn. Sheesh. I'm going to go see if my order's up"

"_There is_ no need to get all temperamental." Shane smiled, "Merton is a freak-"

"What?" Tommy's eyes began to radiate

"I don't know how Loriele would know though, but I certainly do." Shane licked Merton ear, which had Merton shivering, and then pressed bruising lips on Merton's crimson colored lips, awaiting Merton to open his mouth, to grant him access, but Merton did not.

"I hope I don't get sexiled"

'Who does this asshole think he is?' Tommy's observed Lori, uncomfortable and minutely jealous of the public display of affection, but if he eyed Merton envy would have ignited within him, and if he eyed Merton he would have noticed white strands fall from his jet black hair.

Merton broke this kiss resting his forehead on the bridge of Shane's nose because he suddenly felt tired.

Lori returned, "They said they'll have our order in five, well not yours Tommy they said to give them another thirty"

Merton drearily stated as if he was drugged, "I'm not that hungry anymore..." Merton yawned, "All of the sudden I'm really really sleepy..." Merton eyelids fell lazily over his lids.

"Aw Merton. How often do I come into town?"

"I'm sorry Lori but I need to..." Merton yawned and stretched, "take a nap"

"I can walk you there-"

"Again Tommy there _is_ no need to get so _temperamental_, no, no the word is…" Shane was not educated on Tommy's inner wolf, but he was conscious to the fact that he was being, "_territorial_. If your rock for jocks brain can handle it it's called being _over-protective_," Shane smiled wickedly. "I can walk Merton to his dorm"

Merton was too tired to defend Tommy. Between yawns and sluggish hand waves Merton stated, "Goodbye." Merton drowsily walked out of the student center with Shane's assistance. Tommy scanned an arm tightly wrapped around Merton's waist, too tight for Tommy's comfort.

"He told you." Lori snapped her fingers exaggeratedly

"I guess." Tommy stated with his mouth agape

"No I'm only teasing Tommy... There's something off about that guy." Lori threw an accusing index finger at Shane; she wanted to throw him a middle finger.

Tommy stiffly smiled "No." He tried to suppress a laugh, "You're just mad he thinks you're a bit headstrong" Lori nudged Tommy.

Tommy pressed the swirling human and wolf distrust for Shane down; even if he was an asshole. 'Merton is happy that's what matters.'

Lori snapped her fingers pleased, "He's a demon!"

The three hours passed with Lori's pride on her current marital status and Tommy's half-hearted smiles and wandering mind on Merton.

-

**Constructive Criticism Adored ! Highly Wanted !**


	3. Mind wandering

_Please rate_

_Please review_

_And please Enjoy_

**_Warning Shane's abusive ! _And cursing !**

-

During moments where Shane's attitude flared and he became unpleasant, Merton thoughts wandered to Tommy. Ah, Tommy. Thinking Tommy thoughts would exude some patience for Shane antics and confidence for Shane's particularly nasty moments. But Merton understood within that moment Tommy's presence would have merely enraged Shane.

Shane rounded Merton into a corner and placed his thin muscular arms on the side of Merton to prevent Merton from squirming, "I'm tired of having to compete…"

"Compete? Competition? Ha-ha come on Shane," Merton reasoned, "have you been rifling through my potions?"

"I'm tired of our fucking time being stolen. Do you hear me?"

"Shane… Just drop it… All right? I'm too tire-" Merton lowered his sights

Shane clenched onto Merton's jaw, "No." Shane forced Merton's head to the wall so Merton could eye him, "_You_ need to drop that asshole. I'm sick of his bullshit"

Merton forced his head to the side, "You're not making any sense." Merton's palms caressed Shane's chest, "that asshole you're talking about is my best friend more than my best friend he's a brother, Shane… Plea-" Merton was cut off by strike. Crimson flowed underneath the afflicted area, and tears could only nullify the heat because this was not the first time he we struck by Shane. Merton swallowed his sense of betrayal, for Shane promised to "never ever, ever, ever" hit Merton again "it was stress" that led him to this; Merton saliva removed the bitterness of sorrow and blood from his mouth, wetting his suddenly dried out throat.

Shane head clumsily fell on Merton's forehead; he whispered solemn apologizes until he could hear Merton beginning to give in with short touches and long, unsure sighs. Shane crushed his cheek against Merton's then patiently moved to Merton lips, "You're not making sense I want you to be mines Merton." Shane's mouth enveloped Merton's anxiously, but his tongue slid and twisted in and out slowly, "I'll be slow…Dammit I'll be so slow. Just… love me." Shane's kiss ended with his eager mouth and teeth devoted to Merton's bottom lip.

The wall and Shane's body prevented Merton from squirming, with every press he could feel Shane's erection gliding across his stomach. Enraptured by and trapped in the kiss Merton began to feel weary, as if his life was being absorbed. Fatigue swept over Merton and made his knees buckle, but with a firm hand constituted by Shane it prevented Merton from falling.

Merton breathed a "stop" in Shane's mouth. Shane in the beginning did not comply, but in reluctance he finally pulled away sharply. He turned his back on Merton, abandoning Merton on the wall at an awkward angle.

Merton was panting, heaving for air, "fuck… shane… be… patient with-… you're... moving ... fast"

Shane did not say a word, instead he headed for the door angry that Merton did not give in.

-

No thoughts were filling Merton's brain just the exhaustion and the abrupt cold. Merton was not thinking when he eased onto the floor exhausted and pressed his head against the dresser. And although he said to himself 'I'm only resting my eyes' it was not long before Merton's eyelids closed, overcome by the swiftness of exhaustion and frigidness, that thirty seconds became an hour. He wasn't thinking, he was simply too tired, too tired to realize that when he gave into sleep at the feet of the armoire his best friend would be suspicious of Shane.

An hour's time passed since he fell asleep on the floor. The 'soft' teasing of two adults could be heard outside 'Tomas' and Merton's' (the labels that the community advisors decorated on the door helped Lori be aware of who's room was whom) room.

-

"O-ho I remember that night… No where in that memory do I remember you saving _my_—life maybe Merton's!— but not mines." Tommy began filling the numbers on the key pad as Lori violently poked him, "I don't care what you do to my body—you can _do_ _whatever whenever_ you like—but I will not admit you saved my life"

Lori smiled only exclaiming, "Perv! I'll save the torture ticket for another day because _you_ just admitted it to me ha! wait 'till I tell all the girls that a girl saved _your_ life! Star athlete, all around hero!"

Tommy entered his room breathing Merton's name just in case he was sleeping. He didn't find Merton in his bed, but the lights were on. Tommy stepped in and scanned the room, but it wasn't until he fully moved in he sensed and saw Merton's figure disguised by the armoire.

Tommy's steps were quick; he fell onto his knees, and outstretched a warm hand on Merton's cheek. Merton's face was cold.

"Merton…"

"Tom is he all right? Is-is he breathing?" Lori choked out

"He is…"

Tommy lifted Merton up slinging his motionless arm around his neck. Lori immediately responded to the picture and opened the closest bed's covers. Tommy eased Merton into the bed and Lori wrapped the covers around his body. Tommy grabbed the covers on Merton's bed and enveloped it around Merton's figure.

Tommy's hands were trembling_, '...release me! Shane harmed our mate!' _Tommy didn't really hear the wolf's growls for release he just felt waves of distress from the wolf.

Tommy grabbed the chair spinning it around to face Lori and Merton, slammed the legs of the chair to the floor, and sat.

Lori sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly to Merton, "Merton you have to stop exhausting yourself…" She laughed softly, "I always knew your insomnia would catch up to you sooner or later."

She touched Merton's face soothingly and said to Tommy, but really to no one, "He's really cold."

When she didn't get a response she turned to Tommy, who was eyeing her as if she was a stranger in his territory.

His eyes were filled with a rare eerie yellow, the yellow that only appeared when he was perplexed or filled with internal rage._ '. . . She shouldn't touch him he's ill.'_ Again Tommy wasn't hearing the wolf's growls. . . but if the growls were translated into English then.

"Tommy?"

Beats passed until he got out of his trance and peered at Lori another way, friendlier, "Hmm?" He mumbled confused shaking himself. 'How long has she been staring at me?'

She walked over to Tommy and rubbed his shoulder, "I can stay here if you need me I can stay here." Her statement was filled with question

"No. It's fine… Lori. You have to go back... What is it five-thirty? I can handle everything. We'll be fine." A fanged smile was Lori's reassurance. Then he placed his elbows on his legs and folded his hands eyeing Merton intently as if he was silently asking him if he was all right.

Poor Lori was not sure who was talking, the maturing wolf or Tomas Dawkins, but she knew from the solidness of the voice that he and Merton were going to be fine.

Plus she understood that she could not remain, although her intentions were pure and dedicated to Merton's health; the inner wolf—and ultimately Tommy—did not value Lori in the same manner as Merton. This realization of course formed resentment to resonate in Lori; she slowly smoothed Tommy's hair and drew a kiss on Tommy's forehead and whispered her departure.

The door closed with a soft click. Tommy was left with his wolf nipping and grazing his skin for release.

Moments after Lori's departure, Tommy's wolf simmered in his soul; he circled the floor until he found himself on the edge of Merton's bed—actually his bed—his vibrant eyes stretched over Merton's body, painfully watching Merton shiver. The wolf removed the covers from Merton's form and eased a pointed ear near Merton's lips; his breaths were shallow whispers. His claws fell on Merton's forehead softly, feeling Merton's damp and frigid pelt. The wolf was ginger, cautious to not stir Merton from his sleep when he eased into the bed. He wrapped the comforter around their bodies and flowed closer to deliver warmth and comfort to his ill friend.

-

**Constructive Criticism Adored ! or Just tell me you love it !**


	4. Touching Big Guy

_Please rate_

_Please review_

_And please Enjoy !_

**_Warning some touching may be involved ! _And an argument**

-

The sun danced on Merton causing him to dramatically close his eyes tighter and whine. In the moments of his exaggeration and displeasure he became aware of the form next to him. He cupped the soft hands that were around his waist then maneuvered his slender figure so he could face his companion. With his eyes still closed tight he pressed his ear against his companion's clothed chest and listened to the light snores stirring in his lungs and the pulsation of his heart.

"God Shane..." He exhaled, and spoke tiredly "you didn' have to com'..." His blind hand tip-fingered on his partner's lean stomach. "he's my best friend and I will never let him go… if you're asking me to drop him... No... he's My Brother..." A deep pause filled Merton, "judging by your silence it's not even about him then hm... I knew it wasn't... jus' be patient with me… it's only been... what- a couple of months"

Merton drew circles around his bellybutton. "...we shouldn't rush... you shouldn't rush me. you just have to understand… I'm not sure if I am ready to make love to you... I know it's hard to resist me but... you can wait, right? Please wait... wait... there's so much more we can do other than sex... I don't want it to be sex... I want love to be involved..." Merton's unsighted hand lifted his partner's shirt and roamed the trail of hair. "we can do so much more that sex... we had fun last time we explored?" Merton whispered in his partner's ear.

Merton pressed his lips on warm salty skin then guided his hand underneath the elastic of sweats pants. "...don't apologize Shane… Jus' please promise me you'll love me... and not hurt me… I'm tired of you hurting me... because I have feelings for you. . . I don' want to hurt no more" Merton's hand started at the base of his partner's penis causing it to twitch, "…because I want to please you… emotionally, physically, mentally. I want to please you… But just wait for me. just wait Shane..." Merton buried his face into the nape of his partner's shoulder. As his hand was drawing closer to the head of his partner's erection so were Merton's lips to his partner's mouth.

Fortunately_—unfortunately—_Merton's hand stopped in alarm. He felt a circumcised penis between his finger tips, Shane was uncircumcised last time Merton checked. He opened his eyes and his lips were centimeters away from Tommy's!

Tommy's eyes were a deep hazel, "You ever heard about what happened to the wandering cat?" Tommy snapped his sharp teeth shut almost nipping Merton's lips. Slight agitation was in his sleepy voice, but the reason would have frightened even Merton.

"Tommy! When- How-? Shit!" Merton eyes opened wider in alarm and ungracefully he rolled off of Tommy and collided with the floor with a thud.

-

"… T-Tommy… I'm so sorry I-I thought… you were Shane," Merton faced reddened with guilt and embarrassment; he peered at the hand that committed the crime in disgust, horror, and small hint of lust. 'Lust' was the wrong feeling here. There was not lust in his rolodex of emotions; he meant shame. He peered at his hand with disgust, horror, and shame.

The wolf and the man were struggling to calm their once patient reserve. His patience was disrupted by arousal and anger; dual emotions feuding for domination. Tommy was silent and watched the battle unfold. The intensity of Tommy's gaze caused Merton to slightly cower, so he apologized in babbles.

At the end of the inner conflict, anger towered over arousal, but anger's force was not enough to drive sexual desire from Tommy's member.

"_You_ _would_ think it was _Shane_." His teeth were sharp and he snapped them shut for emphasis bitterly on Shane's name. The anger settled in Tommy's furrowed eyebrows, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you Merton?"

The last segmented rattled Merton. Shouldn't Tommy be embarrassed? Shouldn't he be hiding his erection? Or turning red? But Merton didn't understand the reason behind the anger, and Tommy was too infuriated to take the time to explain. Again, Merton explained more his regret in nervousness and hurt. He was hurt he thought Tommy would at least have accepted of his apology instead of overacting. There was no need resort to curse words Merton thought. "Tom I said I was sorry. If I would have known you were sleeping in _my _bed-"

"_My_ bed"

Merton was baffled for a moment, "If I would have know we were going to sleep in _your_ bed I wouldn't have fondled you. I just thought you were Shane. I thought he—listen I d-didn't know I promise"

Tommy didn't answer Merton. He stood up, and even behind the veil of Tommy's heavy sweatpants Merton was aware of Tommy's erection. Merton, who was comfortable with his sexuality and knew Tommy as being comfortable, too (at times Tommy sexual comfort exceeding Merton's comfort), thought it was best to add some humor in the situation. Humor often eased their quarrels, and after their arguments they'd watch a movie. Merton wished that there was some humor right now; for his actions were a friendly mistake.

"Tommy," he began, "don't be angry that your penis speaks _louder_ than your words. I knew you couldn't resist the ole Merton's moves, no one can"

Of course this statement had several meanings dripping in its sarcasm; hinting at the length and thickness of Tommy's erection, but Merton just wanted to see a crooked smile perched on Tommy's face, the normal smile he gave when he didn't want to laugh. But Merton was only greeted with opaque golden eyes and a low, reprimanding growl that came close to Merton's face; not even Tommy's arousal could rely on the final attack to defeat anger's regime. After his warning to be left alone Tommy stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Merton was confused and so he screamed out all too rapidly, "You really should be asking what's wrong with yourself! No, no better yet why the hell are you so angry!" Merton's human instincts couldn't sense Tommy's desire to protect… He could only see Tommy's anger; before he succumbed to his own welling anger he asked himself, 'why is Tommy so angry with me? I touched him, but come on! it was an innocent little pat. I was thinking of Shane, so I didn't do anything wrong!' Merton gazed at the hand that committed the crime and felt his finger tips tingle. '… O' lords of magic it was just an innocent touch no feelings behind them… Nothing at all, but wait a second, just wait a second how the _hell_ did I get in Tommy's bed?'

-

**Constructive Criticism Encouraged !**


	5. Counting mistakes

_Previous chapters have been tweaked ! Overdue Chapter. Promise there is more to come ! _

_I was abducted by aliens, so forgive me. _

_Please rate_

_Please review_

_And please Enjoy_

_Don't own Big Wolf on Campus characters, but I do own Shane _

**_Warning Merton's being an ass !_ And Cursing ! **

-

"Hello," a sweet voice entered Merton's ear

Merton grabbed a fistful of cord as held the phone tighter. 'This is for the best' he informed himself, 'this is for the best.' Merton convinced himself to call student residential life; for he thought it was best if he left and moved into a single. Tomas Dawkins was not comfortable with living with a homosexual male, he pondered, never mind that Tomas Dawkins nestled, _with ease_, into a bed with Merton Dingle, _with ease_, and never mind that he and Merton Dingle were best friends. Merton wedged a piece into the puzzle, despite the piece's imperfect fit, but that's alright since 'this is for the best.'

"Hello," Merton choked into the receiver. As soon as Merton began his imbecilic, impulsive speech, Tommy stepped out of the bathroom a cold mist followed his heels. Merton gazed at Tommy with a lost apology welling inside his trance; Merton skimmed Tommy's body. Merton followed Tommy's happy trail with an agape mouth. He peered at the _An American Werewolf in London_ towel that concealed his flaccid member. 'What the **HELL** am I thinking?' Merton focused on the phone, 'Uh. . . h-hello I will call later on in the afternoon." He placed the phone down and turned his attention to Tommy, but his gaze re-focused on the towel, except this time he was not thinking about his-ahem, he remembered he gave the towel to Tommy as a gift-gag for being a good werewolf. He said with glee, 'it's like an anniversary.'

He gave a small smile despite the situation, "Tommy," he began but faltered. Tommy sat on his bed to gather his underwear and began to dress; he turned away from Merton when he slipped on his boxers. "S-so we're not going to—we need to have a talk Tommy."

"What's there to talk about? I forgave you while I was in the shower. . ." Tommy was tense despite his frigid shower. He did not want to talk about it, since he needed to have his head in the game for football practice.

"We've been friends for too long… I mean you'll only be lying yourself if. . . I can't continue living here. My sexu—" Who's speaking in a logorrhea?

"What the **HELL**?" Tommy snapped with a sudden turn causing the towel to pool onto the floor, "Your sexuality is the problem is what you're gonna say?—your sexuality has nothing to do with this!"

Merton inhaled, "You can't even look at me. I apologized and it's like you hate m—I calle-d Residential Life I think it will be best for the both of us if I request a sing-"

Tommy approached Merton; Merton became aware of Tommy's shaking hands and amber eyes, so he flinched when Tommy surpassed his comfort zone, "Why do you do this?" Tommy breathed heavily through sharp teeth; he was fighting for control, "Project the problem onto you. . ." He took a step back and breathed into his hands, "You don't need to leave." He faced his bed and began to count to himself in whispers hoping to calm down.

"Project?" Merton blankly stared at Tommy, "Project?" He repeated just in case Tommy's already sensitive ears did not hear him.

"You don't need to leave," he stated simply hoping the situation would be dropped.

"I'm not projecting the situation onto me I'm just noticing how uncomfortable and tense you're are" Merton sighed, "I want to make this right"

Tommy sat down on the bed, deliberately ignoring Merton, to put on his socks. He then placed on his shirt and feigned fumbling for the opening of the shirt just so he wouldn't have to see Merton. . . The words of earlier on in the morning reeled through his mind, incriminating evidence for his hatred for Shane: 'I don't want to hurt no more' that's what Merton said. Hurt ! His claws began to elongate all over again, so he counted to remain cognizant over the situation. The situation was just too raw for him and the wolf to handle; he'd be thinking irrationally is he sniffed Shane out and—and, now. . . Let some time pass then kill Shane. . . Time pass, kill Shane. Time pass, kill Shane.

Merton pleas eradicated his original chant for a calm mind, "Tell me how to make this right, Tommy"

"Dump Shane," it slipped out of Tommy's mouth with such bitterness that Tommy was unaware of exactly who was talking.

"Wha-wha-do you mean? Y-you have feelings for me?"

"Why were you on the floor?" Tommy popped his head in the shirt. It became painfully aware to Tommy that he lost the battle, since his features were merged with the wolves. "Me and Lori found you on the floor? What did Shane do to you?"

Merton didn't eye Tommy. He was lost in his thoughts. . . He remembered what he said in the morning, and last night. . . Last night. Almost on impulse he touched his fingers to his cheek, but instead he collected them into a fist and said, "It's my fault really" he looked down uneasy, he felt like an open book now since the wolf could smell his emotions. Could it hear his heart pounding? Merton thought he was going to die.

Tommy shot up with a ferial grunt lodged between his esophagus and throat, "Is that wha' you're goin' to do?" He sounded like a football coach, "Hide? When we fight monsters you always run or hid behind me or even Lori, but—when we need you, really need you, you brave it out. . . I need you to tell me if he's-"

"I should have gone to my bed. Shane left and I was tired, so I must of fell-"

Tommy, without any remorse, gave more to the werewolf. . . He needed to get more of what Merton was feeling, so he could-what kill Shane? He'd go to jail, but that didn't matter Merton would be safe. Merton would be protected. Merton wouldn't be a victim. But the wolf was no mind reader; this was a mistake giving the wolf too much of his humanity. . . He couldn't think straight. He was thinking in primal images, so he yelled. . . their dorm mates must have heard, "He's been hitting you?" his rage only gathered in the silence, "I'll kill him"

In Merton's ears the words sounded so sharp it caused him to recoil for a second, but he need to act fast in order to calm Tommy. He rushed to Tommy, "No ! No ! I'm fine, please Tommy calm down"

Tommy began to stomp his way to the door, " not going to hurt no. . . You'll. . . safe." With both hands Tommy clamped onto Merton's shoulder, "He'll hurt." Why was he speaking like an idiot? Between his large protruding canines and wolf brain he could barely English.

Merton grabbed Tommy arm, "He hasn't been- Stop Tommy ! Just stop, be rational. Fuckin-stop fucking stop!" Merton slapped Tommy. They stood like that for a while, in the echoing silence of a slap, Merton had slapped Tommy before, but never with this amount of intensity.

Did he smell hatred? Tommy's wolf became a cowering puppy in the corner.

"I'm sorry-" Tommy began

"If you hurt Shane-" Merton didn't finish his warning. He didn't realize what he was saying. . . he wasn't thinking. He was just trying to calm Tommy down, wasn't he?

"You'll hurt me?"

Merton was distraught, "Tommy"

"I'm sorry Mert" Tommy stated deadpanned and let go. He continued to get dressed. Red and white, blue jeans, fingers through long brown hair, white sneakers, and duffle bag of football uniform. He left without another word.

'Fuck. I should have-Fuck,' When did Merton become such a projector? 'This was for the best.' Merton sighed

-

**_Constructive criticism adored. Adds motivation_**


	6. Givin' In

_Please Rate_

_Please __**Review**_

_Above all Please _**Enjoy**

_Or Please add as a favourite as __**Luna Blu**__ has done \0/ Thank you very much __**Luna Blu**_

_**Warning ! Merton is still being an idiot ! Shane performs oral on Merton !**_** Shane's being evasive! ****Tommy meets a group of lone wolves!**_** It is long !**_

-

Merton redialed the student residential office. . . When he explained the situation to the sugar mouthed women he felt d.u.m.b dumb. He should have been saying, 'Hello my roommate is trying to protect me from my abus-" but his mind stumbled on that word: 'abusive.' Dark forces Shane was not abusive he corrected himself with 'Shane will change,' since just this morning Shane texted Merton a novel of an apology, so he'll stop, eventually.

Merton sighed into the phone, "I want to request a single'

'All right. What is your full and last name?"

"Merton Jeremiah Dingle," he gave the women his middle name because it sounded professional.

"In detail can you please explain the reason for your request?"

Merton shuffled from foot to foot for an answer. 'What does everyone else say when they talk about their roommate from nether regions?' Tommy was a real good roommate, he was so considerate, but it's time to focus on something mean. . . He leaves his filthy socks on the floor, "He's very inconsiderate. He leaves his clothes on the floor and when I asked him to pick them up or just wash them for peeps sakes he threw them into my hamper and said, 'you know what to do.'" Lying was the only option. . . "and. . ." Sometimes Tommy would come home late because of the full moon, "he comes to the dorm all types of hours and he's not even quiet about it and I've tried to ask him to be a little bit more considerate, but he tells me to 'fuck off'"

"Tommy. . . Do you mean Tomas Dawkins, that Tommy? You're Merton aren't you? Tommy talks about you as if you were his best friend"

Merton croaked, "Well, well he must be lying to you because I swear if I have to go another night sleeping somewhere else. . . He has sex every other weekend" Merton sank into his skin

"He always seemed like a nice young man!" The surprise in her voice was making Merton feel sick, "I've been a friend of the family for quite some years. I guess college really does change some people"

Merton felt absolutely low, however he still moaned out a 'yeah' in response.

"We'll try our best to accommodate you, since it is the beginning of the semester we may have a single open. What is your room number?"

"Uh," Merton felt like silver; he, no matter what, just kept hurting Tommy, "G-Gaines 306"

"Usually some of the problems have a way of fixing themselves, but—Tommy needs an attitude fixing." She sounded as if she was going to report this to Tommy's mother, so Merton could not calm down. He felt like a pre-pubescent nerd who just told teacher about the bully. "If you get a bit antsy or . . . just anything you can ask for Mrs. Emily Welkins, that is my name."

"Thanks." He placed the phone down. He said, 'this is for the best,' so much that even his inner voice sounded distrusting. Thank the magic of good timing because it was the weekend and he didn't feel like going to classes, he didn't feel like going anywhere. He wanted to lie in his bed, all day, and wither away. 'Melodramatic,' he scolded himself and fumbled for his phone to answer Shane's text with an, 'all right. come'

He stepped in the shower. He rinsed off earlier this morning and let the 'this is for the best' comfort him; his shoulder were more relaxed.

When he stepped out of the shower with a pink sometimes blue (it was once white, but Tommy accidentally placed the towel in with colors) Shane knocked on the door. Merton let him in without any hesitation. Shane leaned on the door frame with a rose in between his lips. Don't be fooled, Merton was use to this Shane. His collection of sweet forgive me nothings were collecting on his desk, but 'what's another rose,' he thought as his hand rounded Shane's wrist. The rose was discarded on Merton's bed and then Shane planted open kisses on Merton's cheeks. Merton's hair covered his eyes; thank Bente his hear was masking his eyes because was that a tear?

"You're so adorable," Shane whispered

Merton slinked his fingers onto Shane's cheeks, "We still need to talk about last night."

Shane kissed Merton's nose, almost patronizing him, and then slipped out of his grasp to sit on Merton's bed. "I'll be a good boy," Shane noticed that Merton bed was stripped bare and all of the covers were on that fuck's bed. . . Fuck head's always been territorial, so Shane wasn't ashamed to ask coolly, "Did you and Tommy fuck?"

Merton cheeks reddened for some stupid reason, "no." He sounded like a child. Just to sound reassuring he told Shane of the earlier ordeal. Minus Merton's ahem groping part and minus the 'dump Shane' part. He did add, however, that he thought Shane was right, that he should move into a single, so he and Shane could have some more alone time, but Merton firmly stated after his lies, 'We still need to talk about last night." Shane twiddled his thumb on the mattress in approval. He cocked his head to give Merton a wry grin.

Merton uttered, "I'm making changes for you. Change for me," before he realized just how naked he was.

Merton began to dress, unabashed; Shane had seen Merton naked plenty of times, but Merton still turned his back on Shane, so he could get to his dresser.

Shane watched Merton carefully. He watched his spine arch as he bent down to collect socks. His knees bend. His fist close and open around a ball of mix-matched socks (Tommy was really bad at doing laundry). Shane made Merton's morning task sexy; images of Merton kneading his penis in his hand popped up in broken scenes. Merton was just about to change into black jeans when Shane snaked behind Merton.

Merton didn't want another fight, so he let it happen. Shane tenderly kissed Merton's neck. 'At least it feels good,' Merton thought. Shane's hands rounded his body, warming up his semi dry semi damp skin until he found a nipple and pinched, which sent Goosebumps across his skin. His hands then slithered down reaching for Merton's throbbing penis. Shane's fingers danced across the tip then clasped it.

"Nngh," was Merton's response to Shane's "changing" and to Shane this meant continue. Shane turned Merton around and began to devour his lips. With his lips his sucked on Merton's tongue. Merton rolled his head back a bit tired. 'Fuck,' he thought in angry ecstasy. He was giving in. Shane lips traced Merton's jaw line, his neck, his nipples, his chest, his happy trail, and with a little more force and tongue his penis.

Shane worked a thumb on the base of his penis while curling his hands as he moved up and down.

"Ugh," Merton tried not to buck his hips back and forward, but he needed more friction, "P-pre-ugh. . . ah pr…ess augh Shane harder!"

Shane laughed smugly; he loved to have control over Merton. He ran his thumb to the tip and stopped with a smiled.

"Pl-please don' stop," Merton's eyes pleaded. Merton's eyes widened when Shane unexpectedly devoured Merton's penis whole. This was new Shane never performed oral; he kissed Merton's penis from time to time, but mostly he kissed around it.

"…faucc." When it came to being groped Merton's IQ lowered considerably. Shane held Merton hips still and slid up slowly then devoured him once more. Merton didn't last long, he came with another unintelligible tired and ashamed squawk, but who could blame him Shane was doing something with his throat and his tongue. . . was Shane even humming?

Shane sucked Merton dry, and left only his salvia to coat Merton's drained penis. Shane trailed up stopping only briefly at his belly button. "How was that?" Shane smiled

Merton's lips moved, but no words were coming out. He looked like a baby gooing when he said, "g-go-good," Merton was so use to pleasing Shane that he almost forgot what oral sex felt like. Shane wiped the corners of his mouth and gave Merton a chaste kiss.

Merton cupped Shane's face, "do you want to grab some coffee after I get dressed?"

Shane sighed and then he appeared bored, "I'm glad, so snookums I'm going to go"

"Wait, what? You can't we still haven't talked—I mean we need to talk Shane"

Shane twiddled his fingers on Merton's collarbone, "Well, I guess, but I have a meeting cutey-pie." Merton hated when Shane used pet names to address him; Shane's pet names sounded so condescending.

"Can't your meeting wait just for a couple of minutes?"

"No," Shane's eyes dulled, "meet me after my meeting at the Student Center. Be there at six, snookums"

"It's important"

"So is my meeting Merton." Shane grabbed his coat and without a word he left. What happened to the pet names?

Merton was tired, tired of Shane's games. In fact, Merton always felt tired, physically and mentally exhausted, after being with Shane. He looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair into five large black spikes. Were those bags under his eyes or wrinkles? After he rubbed the gel off his fingers he stretched out the skin underneath his eyes. 'This is what stress must look like,' he thought, 'never was stressed with the gang in the Lair. . . hate college.' Merton shimmied into a body defining, v-cut, black t-shirt. Merton fiddled with some witchcraft and dark arts books, secretly hoping to find a potion, 'to make your boyfriend more compliant.' He wished to see: how to make your boyfriend's hits into caresses in ten easy steps. Merton sulked and then slammed the books down onto his bed.

He scribbled on a post-it-note for Tommy. 'I run away now, too' Merton felt like a coward now; not only was he a projector but a coward. He left the room to meet Shane at the student even though it was only three. He just couldn't sit in that room anymore.

-

Tommy came into the dorm sweaty and with a head full of leaves and dirt. He wasn't wearing his uniform and he had, had a shower after practice, but the physical combat in football was not enough to tame his racing ideas, so he decided if he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, in the forest then he would feel more at ease. He ran hoping exhaustion would erase the pain of being hurt—betrayed. . . by Merton, but he didn't realise just how aimless his running was because when he reached a clearing in the middle of the forest he noticed a group of lone wolves, in human form.

*

He slowed, then committed to circling the group for a moment. Tommy's instinct collected the pack's information: two women and one man. The women young and the man older, rounding his early thirties. Werewolves. Despite the territorial coils resonating in his emotions he did not want to disturbed them, so he attempted to turn back, but the group noticed he expeditious movements.

"The Pleasantville werewolf." One of the women moved from the group and began to approach Tommy, "pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She was gorgeous, raven colored hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful frame. She held out her hand for Tommy to accept, but the real peace offering was showing Tommy the amber that bleed into her eyes. 'Her control is incredible,' Tommy thought. He accepted her hand and also allowed the wolf to flood into his humanity.

"Wah," the youngest looking female giggled. She had streaks of bubble gum pink in her blue hair and just like her voice suggested she was awfully cute in appearance, "we heard so much about your do-gooding that we thought you were ugly—really ugly. Only ugly people do good and say: 'I'm doing good,' but," she stepped closer to Tommy and ran her clawed thumb over his lips, "you're not ugly at all! You're so much hotter than these two shits"

The large man growled from behind, "Ignore her. She was touched in the head when she was turned. I'm Lax."

"Ende," the woman who initially approached Tommy spoke

"Q!" She gave Tommy hand waves.

"I'm Tommy. You're new in town, right?"

"Yeah." Lax spoke, "We're just kind of drifting, you know?"

Ende noticed Tommy's hesitance, "he wouldn't _know _Lax. He's comfortable here. Am I right, Tommy?"

Tommy felt sort of un-cool underneath the pressure of Ende's eyes, "Yes, I am—"

"You must have a mate then?" Ende smiled seductively.

"Whoa! A mate? No it can't be you're too cute to settle down Tommy, unless of course you settle down with me, then it'd be fine then." Q sounded so innocent when she fussed and then reasoned with herself.

"No. I don't have a mate"

Lax clipped his hands Q's shoulder before she burst with excitement, "So what keeps you here?"

Tommy smiled a little, "Family and a friend. He helped me-"

Ende gave a wicked smile, "So your mate's a _he _then. _He _helps you find a balance between the wolf and human. _He _himself must be a human."

Tommy's body tensed as Q shouted in shouts of disapproval, 'No, he's gay? He's not gay Ende take it back!'

She laughed a little, "I smell _him_ on you, but he only manages to stir the wolf up more than you can handle." Tommy felt like Ende stole a page from his mental journal because he was feeling this way for quite some time-minus the whole gay and mate thing-, like Merton couldn't help him anymore. He didn't tell Merton that changing was becoming painful and every time his claws formed or his teeth became jagged that he'd bleed.

Lax interjected with a stern smile, "It's all right, pup. We all fought for balance at one point. It's painful when you fight. It's not about fighting it's about anticipating the wolf's demands. It helps you gain control. Give a little, gain a little"

". . .O'," is all Tommy could manage as he shook his head 'yes' trying to understand what the group was saying.

Q asked with tears forming in her eyes, "Are you gay, _gay_? Maybe you can be bi?"

Ende (and everyone) ignored Q, "The more you fight the more it will hurt"

"I understand," Tommy finally spoke and began to turn to leave. He was already having a bad day he didn't need to add this on to it.

Lax spoke again, "How 'bout we give you a peace offering. Maybe we started off on the wrong foot because of Ende's bitchiness. Where's your place?"

"I live on campus, but look it's not necessary-"

"If you change your mind here's our number," Ende wrote their cell phone number on Tommy's skin with a black magic marker that appeared out of nowhere, "We'll be there with booze and liquor whenever you, ya know, aren't a coward and _give in_"

*

Tommy wanted to tell Merton of these seemingly-harmless lone wolves. He wanted to ask for Merton opinions and if he heard about the three wanderers. He just wanted to talk to Merton, he didn't care that Merton had hit him because he was acting a little bit strange. Tommy craned his neck to hear if the shower or faucet was running or if Merton was tinkling, but what Tommy did find was a yellow note on the door once he turned to close the front door. Merton's note read:

_Tommy,_

_I think leaving is the best for you and (me)my relationship at this point in time. I called res- life they said they'll find me a place asap. Sorry for (hit) all of the mess I put you through._

Tommy crumpled the note in his fist again. His elongating nails sunk into his skin; there it was that pain again. Tommy tried to calm down. He paced the floor and then looked at his cut palm and fingers. He looked at the numbers Ende scrawled on his skin. With a renewed energy he dialed the number.

Once Ende's seductive voice chimed Tommy said, "Hello. I broke up with my mate." And then a fanged smile crossed his face.

_

**Constructive Criticism Adored ! A good pat on the shoulder needed \0/ hope you Enjoyed**


	7. Candy

_Please Enjoy !_

_Sorry for the long wait ! An alien ate my brain !_

**! Warning ! alot of alcohol comsumption and making out in this chapter ! **

As promised Ende, Lax, and Q arrived with liquor, tunes, and one slutty girl. The five of them drank shot after shot, and Tommy being Mr. Goodie Two Shoes All American Golden Child coughed every shot of tequila down until the burn fleeted.

"Cheers!" They all shouted. Ende watched him Tommy gooble down his ninth maybe tenth shot in a row. The liquor was taking affect on Tommy. He couldn't keep his balance even while sitting down and when he stood up to dance or urinate he would bump, break, and trip into items. Ende took delight in this drunken display and whispered something into Lax's ears.

Q took advantage of Tommy's state asking him, relentlessly, about his sexuality, "Are you gay? Or maybe bisexual?"

Tommy uttered, "No," for the fifth time. "Will you stop asking me. . ." Tommy rocked back and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to shake off the dizziness.

Q looked at him questionably, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Q! . . . I'm sure. . ."

She slid her sweet little frame across his lap and kissed him. Tommy at first hesitated. He moved his head to the side and closed his mouth, but he soon gave in to temptation. The onlookers cheered and roared in approval. Q could feel his growing member and satisfied with the response she broke the kiss panting.

"You're better than I thought," she licked the side of his face.

Tommy closed his eyes breathing heavily from the kiss and drunkness.

She whispered in his ear, "No no no no no wake up Tommy we have a gift for you, baby." Q's eyes where heavy and golden, she turned Tommy's attention to. . . he never caught her name, "and she's in heat so she'll be so sweet"

Q grabbed the girl by the hand and led her to him all the while, just as easily, slipping off of Tommy's lap.

"This is Tommy. . . he needs ya."

"Heya Tommy," the girl smiled, "You're kinda cute"

Tommy could smell the blood. . . it was both nauseating and intoxicating. When she spread her legs to straddle his laps he nearly lost the battle with the wolf. Lax and Q whistled in excitement and Ende watched with an insatiable curiosity. Ende took another sip of her vodka and sprite.

Q rubbed Tommy's legs between every break or pause and occasionally kissed Tommy's cheek until Lax grabbed her by the shoulders, "This isn't an orgy Q."

"I know I know what this is," she pouted, "I still want to have a little fun before it happens."

The girl unbuttoned Tommy's shirt and rubbed Tommy's stiff member between the fabrics. She paused again to remove her t-shirt and bra, but Tommy grew impatient and clawed her back. The girl let out a soft yelp before continuing, but smiled and said something like tiger and cut your nails on Tommy's mouth. The girl's mouth explored Tommy's. When he was able to catch the wiggling tongue he sucked on it with his mouth, and the girl moaned. Her tongue moved against his teeth repeatedly and a thin trickle of blood rushed out.

As the kisses became more and more heated and claws sank into the girl's skin, the door burst opened.

* * *

Merton was literally speechless. His dumbfounded expression traveled across the room from the three strangers sitting on his bed, to the countless bottles of liquor and shot glasses and broken glass on the floor, and too Tommy and the blonde bimbo who were completely belligerent of his entrance.

"Wh! What!"

Ende was the only one who snapped her attention to Merton and ever so gracefully she walked up to him with a smile, "You must be his former mate," she said.

Merton eyed the beefy tall dude and the small chick, they were snickering, chuckling, and pointing at him. Merton looked at the hot mama, who was standing in front of him with an eyebrow cocked and perfect smile, and at some point she extended her hand to shake. Merton pushed passed her.

"Tommy! Hey, come—" Merton paused when he saw the deep red claw marks. He whipped around and eyed the three strangers, "We gotta stop th-"

_.__.__.__they__'__re __not __human_, Merton thought. He looked at their golden yellow eyes and nearly spoke. _They__'__re __werewolves.__.__._Merton swallowed hard, he felt like he was going to piss himself.

"Tommy. . ." He said a little shaky, "Tommy," He nudged his best friend's foot.

He folded his arms across his chest and after much deliberation and silent prayers he yanked the girl off Tommy by the hair.


End file.
